boutevofandomcom-20200216-history
Stats
Statistics are a number of values that are possessed by player bots and are provided by equipped items. These stats determine a number of gameplay coefficients for that given player and define how powerful the player is. Hit Points Hit Points, Health Points ''or also simply ''health, commonly abbreviated as HP, is the value of the total amount of damage a player can take. When the HP of a player is depleted, it is deemed KOed and removed from the playing field. Attack (Basic) Basic Attack defines the damage range of a bot. It is expressed in x~y, where x'' is the '''minimum' and y'' is the '''maximum' amount of damage the player can do. Damage dealt by the player will thus lie within this range. Regular combo strikes will typically deal damage nearer to the lower part of this range, while combo finish strikes or other heavy hits (such as jump attacks or running attacks) will deal damage near to the high part of this range. Note that actual resultant damage relies on a few other coefficients, such as the level difference. Attack (Trans) Transed Attack defines the damage range of a player bot when it is transformed. It follows the same rules as Basic Attack, which is explained above. Critical Critical, also known as CRT, defines the percentage chance of that a player bot will deal a critical ''hit, which will deal approximately 150~225% damage, while knocking the unfortunate target back a longer distance. ''Critical ''hits can '''only' occur on a combo finish or counterattack. Every 100 units of the Critical stat adds 10% to the chance of dealing a critical hit. Having 1000 of this stat or higher means a 100% chance of critical hits. 1 CRT = 0.1% chance of critical hits. Evade Evade, also known as MIS or sometimes EV, defines the percentage chance that a player bot will evade a heavy attack (that is, anything that can knock it down). The damage of the incoming attack will be negated and an alert will be shown, but the evading bot will be briefly immobilized. Evade can also cause an issue known as 'Evade Lock'. As with the Critical stat, one unit of the Evade stat is a 0.1% chance of Evade and a maximum of 100% is attainable with 1000 MIS or more. Special Transformation The Special Transformation stat, or SP, also SpTr, SPT, defines the percentage chance that a player bot will undergo a Special Transformation when completing its transformation process. When this happens, instead of the default transformation associated with the equipped body, an alert is shown and the bot will instead transform into one of the following: *Mandragore *Blaster *Bugbear *Melissa *Kowbat As with other percentage statistics, one unit of SP provides a 0.1% chance of a special transformation, with 100% chance occuring at 1000 or above. If a transpack is equipped however, SP cannot be used. A Special Transformation will still occur, but the bot will regardless transform into its equipped transpack. Trans Bot Defence Trans Bot Defense, or TD, defines a percentage multiplier that reduces received damage from warning-type viruses or transformed bots. Like the other percentage stats, one unit of TD constitutes 0.1%. Having 1000 or more TD results in a 100% damage reduction, thus meaning zero received damage. Trans Bot attack Trans Bot Attack, or TA, provides a percentage increase in damage dealt to warning-type viruses or transformed bots. 1 unit of TA provides a 0.1% damage boost. The stat increases the damage dealt by a percentage amount of the original damage that would be otherwise dealt without TA. However, there is no limit to the boost that TA can provide. Ranged attack Ranged Attack provides a percentage bonus to the damage of a bot's gun. 1 unit provides a 0.1% increase. Like TA, there is no limit to the maximum bonus. Transformation Gauge Transformation Gauge, or TG, provides a bonus to the maximum time a transformation can be sustained. Like the other stats, it is a percentage based increase, with no maximum limitation. 1 unit of TG adds 0.1% to the maximum transformation time. TG also provides an increase to the transformation gauge's recovery when hits are taken or given and but otherwise does not affect the charging time of the transformation gauge. Speed Speed, or BST, also called SPD increases the overall movement speed of a bot. It is also a percentage based bonus and thus 1 unit of BST adds 0.1% to your movement speed, with no limit to the maximum bonus. Transformation Speed Transformation Speed, or MX, also called TS, reduces the amount of time required for the Trans ''bar to fill. It is also a percentage based statistic and so 1 unit reduces the time required by 0.1%. 1000 or more MX results in instant transformations. Luck 'Luck', provided only by the [[Lucky Aura|''Lucky Aura]], increases the chance of items being dropped in Sector. Category:Basic Gameplay